Hitsugaya's Adventure of the Night
by Sumomo92
Summary: Funny story really...Hitsygaya got wasted! Now with his hangover from hell he tries to find out what he did last night...everyone has stories to tell.....


I hope you like!

* * *

His vision was foggy as he hid his head under a pillow, "Damn sun! Go away!" Finally, he gave up trying to hide himself so he sat up and held his head, "Ouch…why does my head hurt so much…?" 

"_Taichou!" Masumoto said excitingly and he looked at her after he finished his last paper. _

"_What Masumoto?" He said in his normal tone as she smiled big. _

"_I was thinking…sense you do go out much from the office….wondering if you would like to hang out with me" Hitsugaya looked with an odd stare that questioned._

"_No drinks right?"_

"_Well yeah for you!" _

"…_fine I'll go" Masumoto gave a squeak of joy making the boy cringe. "But if you do that again I might change my mind…"_

"_Oy sorry!"_

"Okay…why did I go with her again?" He asked himself as he pulled himself off the bed. "And why am I with a hangover...? Did she give me anything that day without my asking?!" He growled and looked in the mirror; he looked like shit to put it nicely. His hair was a mess, he had looked like he has not had a descent sleep and he smelled….like alcohol… "I'm going to kill her!"

-------------------------------------

"Oy Taichou! There you are!" Masumoto said cheerfully as he gave the stare of death. "What is the matter? Something bad happen?"

"What do you think!" he barked back and stomped to his desk, man his head hurts.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She said innocently as he sat down.

"Oh like how you got me wasted last night?" He said in a mean voice and she gasped.

"You got drunk without me there to see it?!" He was shocked.

"Wait…you didn't….but the thing you invited me too…"

"There was no liquor for you at all; you were just sitting there and then you left all the sudden saying you were going to get some air." He looked at her confused.

"Sure you're not tricking me?"

"Do I ever lie to you?" He thought about it.

"..Yeah I guess you're right" Hitsugaya said in defeat and looked down. "Thank you for the information…"

"No problem! And if I were you I would ask around who saw me last night" She winked and went to her desk to work.

"Masumoto…"

"Hmm?" She answered in response.

"How in hell do you deal with these!?"

"Oh comes with training Taichou," she said happily again and he sighed, today was going to be a LONG day…

-------------------------------------

Break time, now he had to get lunch…not too bad right? WRONG! "Yo!" Hitsugaya turned around to see Zaraki Kenpachi.

"What business do I have with you?" Hitsugaya asked with a cold tone, his heads still hurt like hell.

"Brat…you don't remember?" Kenpachi said in an annoyed voice.

"No I don't…"

"You are going to fight be tonight if you forgot." Hitsugaya looked at him with the shock stare that is coming common this day.

"I…did what?" he was lost, why in hell would want to fight Zaraki Kenpachi and how did it happen?!

"You really don't remember…"

_It was a bit late at night when he stumbled into a building, he did not know what right now, and he just wanted to crash somewhere. Vision was a bit blurry but he remembered seeing someone…..training in the middle of the night, this got his attention and so he investigated. "Brat..."_

"_Huh? Who are you talking about bastard?" Hitsugaya slipped and then the figure stopped fighting and walked up to the boy; Zaraki Kenpachi._

"_What did you say to me? You want a fight?" Kenpachi gave his proposal and Hitsugaya just stared back with a cold look. _

"_Fine and I'll beat you and your pussy unit" Hitsugaya answered and Kenpachi, laughed. _

"_Good we have a deal, right here tomorrow night and be prepared to die…"_

'Oh shit…' Hitsugaya said to himself as he gulped. 'What was wrong with me!?'

"Brat! You listening!?" Hitsugaya gave a slight jump of fright and looked up to Kenpachi. "Tonight, remember and don't be afraid to kill." In addition, with that, he walked off and Hitsugaya hold his head.

"I'm an idiot…." If things could get worse…it did.

"Shiro-chan!" He turned his head with an eerie look.

"Did you see me last night and if you did what was I doing?" Hinamori just stared at him with cute eyes and a slight blush.

"Ah…well…you were uhh…."

"Oh crap….what happened Momo?" Momo hid her red face and coughed a lot, somewhere in it was a message. "Huh? Momo can you say that again better? Wah!" Next thing he knew he was pulled into an empty hallway and she looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear. "Momo what is the matter?"

"Shh…..hold up…." She checked the corners and then above. The boy just stood there in confusion; did he do something THAT bad?!

"Hinamori talk to me! What did I do last night?!" He was yelped shut with a hand over his mouth.

"Listen to me…no one can hear this…I was heading to the 1st squad quarters to bringing finished paperwork and then I saw you doing something very….very weird….you were taking a bath in Captain Commander's quarters and singing!" She said in a high whisper as he looked with more shock, what in hells name did he DRINK? "And you were loud too…I never knew you had such a voice…" Hitsugaya was blushing bad, just the thought of doing that and Hinamori seeing him….god now he fells like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry Hinamori….I was drunk and I can't control myself when I am….I'm soooo sorry!" He bowed over and over leaving her with a chibi face of confusion,

"No no! Please don't worry! I didn't see much anyways! Opps!" She covered her mouth as he eyed her.

"You…saw me? Like how much?" He questioned with an unsure look, Hinamori blushed badly.

"Uh….you started to dance…..nude all over the place" Hitsugaya was a red cherry now. "Bu-but I looked away before I saw anything I swear!!" She waved her hands in front of her in a frantic speed as he was breathless, can he really be this bad?? How much did he drink last night…and who still gave it to him…? "Shiro-chan??"

"I'm going to go now…I'm not exatually hungry anymore…" He whispered and hid his head as he ran off. Hinamori looked in worry to the direction he left and bit her finger.

"I hope I didn't say too much…"

-------------------------------------

"Oy Taicho-"

"Kill me now…" Was all he said as he threw himself on the couch and just stared at the ceiling "Do anything you wish….just let me die a quick and silent death…"

"Taichou…" Masumoto walked up to him and knelt to his side, "that bad huh?"

"You have no idea..." with that he turned to his side so that he faced away from his lieutenant. "Ouch my head…"

"Well I could have warned you of the drink if I was there with you," She said smartly but kindly to him and he groaned.

"If you were there I would not have drank…" He growled and she laughed.

"I guess you're right on that one right Taichou?" No answer. "Taichou….oh…" Hitsugaya was asleep like a little child, slightly sucking on his thumb; she could not help but sigh playfully. "My Taichou…rest well," She said as she placed a spare blanket over him and kissed lightly on the forehead.

-------------------------------------

Things were a bit blurry but he remembers….moans. No idea why but he can hear them in his head. The dream he had had figures but they were a bit fuzzy as well as he could not see…

"_La la la!!!" Hitsugaya sang aloud, spinning in circles and laughed until a female voice came out of nowhere. _

"_Captain Hitsugaya?" He stopped a lil too fast as he fell into the spring and then came up laughing._

"_Wow that is hot!" he flopped around in the water and started swimming in circles. _

"_It is you Captain…" The voice was right next to him and he turned his head but kept his mouth underwater and started blowing bubbles._

"_Ah hi here…" the boy bubbled and the figure gave a cold stare._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask the same from you" They stared at each other until the figure growled and stomped up to him. _

"_You reek of alcohol…." The figure made a disgusted face and he leaned up close to her._

"_It's called Silver Swing…ever tried it before?" Hitsugaya was close and the figure stayed where is was, no affected my his closeness._

"_No I don't drink, I thought you didn't either but I guess I'm wrong" Hitsugaya gave a cold stare back and then went back into the water. _

"_I'll be out soon…." The figure then walked off and he eyed the direction it left in._

All he could see was a fogged figure with dark hair and was a bit to his current spot in the dream then he started to wake up to humming. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Masumoto humming a tune as she was doing the last of the papers. Silently he stared at her while she worked, not really wanting to move at all. If you would want to say it, today was his lazy day to not do anything at all…no care in the world….

"Taichou you finally woke up" Masumoto said after she had to look twice to make sure she was seeing him stare at her.

"…hi" Hitsugaya said as he cuddled up into the blanket, it felt soft, like the couch did today.

"You were asleep for a while; I was able to finish my work and a major part of yours." He stared at her and mumbled a 'thank you'. Masumoto could not help but giggle and he stared at her coldly but still had himself under the covers.

"What is so funny?"

"You are so cute right now," She said truthfully and he only sighed and cuddled up more. "Now you see why I'm always asleep on the couch more often." Masumoto winked and he could not help but smile under the covers, he did start understanding her now, why she got drunk all the time, the couch was so soft he wanted to sleep again. "No no you don't, you need to get up and eat some dinner"

"…do I have to?" Hitsugaya whined a bit like a baby and she gave a motherly order stare and command.

"Yes you do, you haven't eaten all day" Hitsugaya sighed and sat up.

"You win _mommy_" She only patted his head and walked out of the room with one more thing to say.

"You better be eating or out of this room doing something when I return" After she slid the door shut he sat there…then toppled over and laid down again, Right when Hitsugaya was about to fall asleep again he had a memory image in his head…the figure from his dream.

"That voice does sound familiar…" He started to think and as he did his stomach talked to him saying 'feed me!' with a long deep growl. "Okay I'll eat and then I can think of that dream" Hitsugaya left after he cleaned himself up.

-------------------------------------

'Momo is a no….Urohana wouldn't talk like that…no one from 11th squad has that type of voice except if it was Yamichu…but that girl is too short. That leads it to Rukia Kuchki….but that cannot be; she would never talk like that, defiantly to a Captain! Then who in hell is it!?' Hitsugaya punched a table hard enough that everyone of the shinigami's looked in fear; never had they saw this Captain so pissed off before. Trying to ignore everyone's stare, he continued eating and then a voice was getting closer.

"Hmm look who it is…" Hitsugaya stopped eating and turned his head, there stood Soi Fong and her lieutenant….'wait it is her!' Soi Fong just gave the blank serious stare as her lieutenant cracked his knuckles.

"What did I do?!" He yelled in defense as he dodged a punch that destroyed his food and table.

"You know what you did!" Marechiyo was about to attack again but Soi Fong stopped him before he could by grabbing his hand.

"Enough, you know never to strike another Captain in front of me…or even in the whole Soul Society." The man growled and dropped his fist.

"Yes Ma'am…" he stared at the little Captain "Do anything like that again and I'll kill you no mater what the area is" Then the giant man walked off and Soi Fong gave her stare to follow after, to make sure he would not break anything in her office. Hitsugaya just stood there, 'what did I do to her…?' As everyone ran off to corners, he just walked off to nowhere.

-------------------------------------

He did not mean to but he did, he subconsciously walked all the way to Soi Fong's quarters, no real intention but to know what he did wrong, he wanted to fill in the blank spaces that were left behind. As he reached her door he was about to knock but her voice was first. "Come in Hitsugaya" He was shocked but then soon entered to see her finishing the last of her work, no lieutenant was in sight, "He has finished for the day so don't worry."

'Dang she can read minds!' He stood in front of her desk with head down. "What did I do last night to you?" Soi Fong smirked and put her last paper up.

"Do you want to know?" He gave a confused stare but kept eye contact. "It's all simple but it might mess with your mind...and body…"

"How is my body involved with this?" He asked in a slightly scared tone as she walked too him he was stepping backwards.

"Oh I think you know what I mean…you feel hot…erotic..."

'Closer closer!!' he is creaming at himself as he kept going back until he ran into a corner, he was in slight fear as she trapped him. Soi Fong went to eye level, as he looked her in the eye that had a twinkle in it.

"Aww...someone is trapped…"She whispered and leaned closer to him.

"Soi F-Fong…" Hitsugaya whispered back, why was getting REALLY hot all the sudden?

"Hmm?" She asked as she lightly kissed his neck. The boy's body shivered as she did this.

"What are you doing?" He said in one breath as she kissed lower and reached his sensitive spot.

"This is payback from last night" She sucked on his neck making him moan slightly. Everything started coming back as his hands held her waist. The moans…he did do something with her the other night…

_After he got out of the hot spring and changed, he silently watched the woman in her room, putting her weapons away. Quietly he opened the window and snuck inside; Soi Fong heard this and attacked. Hitsugaya easily dodged and tackled her after some back and forth fighting. He tackled her to her bed and smiled wildly. "You're good"_

"_What are you doing here Captain Hitsugaya?" Soi Fong bit back and he looked at her with lustful eyes._

"_Toushiro….if you want to call me that, No captain talk right now, can't we talk like regular adults?" Soi Fong looked at him like he was crazy, nuts! _

"_What are you saying?! Are you out of your min-" She was cut off as he kissed her with pour lust. Her eyes were huge and her mouth went open so he took advantage and let his tongue taste inside her mouth. Usually he would not ever thing of doing something like this but his hormones were going wild! Soi Fong on the other hand was getting an odd feeling….to keep it going and not try to pull away. Therefore, she did as her body told and kissed back, the boy moaned slightly as she danced her tongue with his and embraced his neck with her now free arms. Hitsugaya then started testing her by kissing down her neck and rocking his hips to hers._

_Soi Fong held back a moan as she felt herself block out her mind saying that this was wrong on so many levels, it's against all her laws of relationship and heck, she was stronger then a man right? Then why is she letting this drunken boy take her?! Her mind screamed to stop more and more. Soon the mind's orders became nothing as moans became louder and louder and the bodies urges came first._

_Hitsugaya slowly open her hakama top and let his eyes absorbed her beauty. Soi Fong breathed slowly while Hitsugaya licked his lips, fingers toyed with her skin all the way down to the hem of her hakama bottom pants rim and toyed with her their. Soi Fong withered under him begging for more as he reached her pearl….her sweet spot. He began to drag his finger across it lightly and then smirked evilly as she cried out his name slightly. Suddenly he stopped and gave her a long, passionate kiss making her moan and get hotter. Then he pulled back and kissed her ear, "I had fun but I have to go now" In a split second he was gone and she just laid there…dazed from the moment._

Hitsugaya stopped himself and looked at Soi Fong deeply, "Why did you let me…"

"Let you take me over…funny thing is that I don't know" Soi Fong stopped and rested her forehead on his slightly exposed shoulder. "You're the first man to touch me like…" Soi Fong stopped as she bit her lip. Hitsugaya did not know what to do; he was stuck in his mind to run from Soi Fong and try to forget about last night or to stay with Soi Fong so that she could feel better. His and was so indecisive that he growled at himself, he hated these situations...oh how he wanted a drink…

"Damn it..." Soi Fong looked up to see Hitsugaya struggling with himself, "I'm turning into _her_" Soi Fong understood and let him go, giving him some distance.

"Go…if you want to leave then leave, not like I care." Soi Fong was her normal self and Hitsugaya looked at her in awe. Soi Fong after all that let him go? He did as told and started leave, then when he was halfway through the hallway to exit the 2nd squad area when he remembered everything.

After he left the get together Masumoto made he was bored and he want to eat out somewhere in the districts…he found the bar that he had his drink, thinking it was a fruit drink or something and soon enough he was drunk and when he found out it was alcohol he stormed off and then he met Kenpachi. After that, he explored around and found the hot spring and then he saw her…Soi Fong. He grabbed his head, everything was clear now and he hated himself for being like that. In front of everyone, he knew.

"Captain Hitsugaya" He stopped his thoughts when Soi Fong called him. He turned to see her leaning on a wall and smiling. "Have fun fighting Zaraki Kenpachi"

"Dammit!" With that he ran off, then came back to give her a quick peck on the lips making her surprised a bit. "I promised you I'll come again didn't I? And I'll come I promise" Soi Fong coughed and blushed.

"Now go before I beat the crap out of you!" She yelled at him and he smirked and ran off to fight. Soi Fong is starting to think that he drunk might just be fun and he was thinking the same thing, he had this urge to be with her and he would be drunk just to do it if he had to…plus he loves the couch.

So maybe this night might be one adventure that would never end…


End file.
